womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jana Kramer
Jana Rae Kramer (born December 2, 1983) is an American actress and country music singer. She is best known for her role as Alex Dupre on the television series, One Tree Hill. Kramer began a country music career in 2012 with the single "Why Ya Wanna", from her self-titled debut album for Elektra Records. Early life[edit source | editbeta] Kramer was born in Detroit, Michigan, to Nora and Martin Kramer. She grew up in the town of Rochester, Michigan, where she attended Rochester Adams High School.[1] She speaks someGerman.[2] Career[edit source | editbeta] 2002–11: Acting career and record deal[edit source | editbeta] In 2002, Kramer made her acting debut in the low-budget independent Horror film Dead/Undead. The following year Kramer guest appeared on All My Children which was marked as Kramer's television debut. Kramer has since continued to appear in a number of television shows such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice and CSI: NY. She has also had small supporting roles in films such as Click, Prom Night and Spring Breakdown. In 2007, Kramer appeared in a recurring role on the NBC sports drama television series Friday Night Lights. Jana played the role of Noelle Davenport in the series second season. In 2008 Kramer appeared in The CW teen drama series''90210'' a reboot of the 1990s teen drama television series Beverly Hills 90210. Kramer played the role of high school student Portia Ranson and made her debut in the first seasons second episode "The Jet Set". Her role went on for six episodes and Kramer made her final appearance in "The Party's Over" which aired May 5, 2009. In 2009, Kramer appeared on the HBO dramedy television series Entourage. Kramer played the role of a sorority girl who seduces the character Turtle played by Jerry Ferrara and appeared in four episodes. In June 2009, it was announced Kramer would star in The CW drama television series seventh season of One Tree Hill. Kramer played the role of Alex Dupre an Actress and tabloid darling who becomes the new face of Brooke Davis's fashion line "Clothes Over Bros" and creates havoc for the residents of Tree Hill. Kramer made her first appearance in the seasons first episode. Initially Kramer's appearance on the show was meant to be in a recurring form but Kramer's role was upgraded as a series regular by the premiere of the seasons fourteenth episode "Family Affair". In March 2012, Kramer announced she would not return in a regular form for the shows ninth and final season to pursue her music career. Kramer made her final appearance in the second episode of the ninth season "In the Room Where You Sleep" which aired on January 18, 2012.[3] In February 2011, Kramer signed a recording contract with Elektra Records. That same month she premiered her promo track, "I Won't Give Up", which premiered in the One Tree Hill episode "Holding Out for a Hero", was released the following day exclusively on iTunes and Amazon. The song reached number 75 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. The following month Kramer began work on her debut album. Country music producer Scott Hendricks produced the majority of the record. In April 2011, Kramer released another promo track titled, "Whiskey" which she also performed on One Tree Hill. The song reached number 99 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart on digital sales alone.[3] 2012–present: Continued acting and Jana Kramer[edit source | editbeta]' In February 2012, Kramer was cast as the protagonist in the independent drama film ''Heart of the Country. Kramer will play the role of a privileged young woman Faith Carraday,[4] a young woman who is following her show-biz dreams who leaves her life behind to rural North Carolina after her husband is jailed for Wall Street fraud. Kramer is also attached to a horror film named The Gatekeeper.[3] On January 16, 2012, Kramer released her official debut single, "Why Ya Wanna". Kramer premiered the official music video directed by Kristin Barlowe on February 6, 2012. The song peaked at number 52 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and number 3 on the US Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. "Whiskey" is the album's second official single. On June 1, 2012, made her first ever televised live performance on Fox & Friends to promote her debut album. She performed, "Why Ya Wanna" in front of a crowd of fans in New York City, New York. On June 5, 2012, Kramer released her self-titled debut album Jana Kramer. The record received positive reviews from critics with many praising Kramer's vocal performance. Kramer will open up for Blake Shelton on his Ten Times Crazier Tour. The tour will begin on July 19, 2013, in Virginia Beach, VA.[5] Personal life[edit source | editbeta] Kramer's first marriage was to Michael Gambino in Las Vegas, NV in 2004. They divorced several months later. On December 22, 2009, Kramer became engaged to actor Johnathon Schaech. The couple met on the set Prom Night and appeared as a couple in the film Laid to Rest. They were married on July 4, 2010, in Glen Arbor, Michigan. However, the marriage lasted a little over a month before the couple separated. It was announced in September 2012 that Kramer was dating country music singer Brantley Gilbert. They had kept their relationship quiet for about eight months before the announcement. The couple got engaged on January 20, 2013, which was also his 28th birthday.[6] This will be Kramer's third marriage. Category:1983 births Category:Women's music